


Just For The Week

by weenweenie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-07-26 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenweenie/pseuds/weenweenie
Summary: This is the absolute lowest moment of my life I cant believe I'm on my knees in Baskinrobbins trying to get someone to fake date me.





	1. Jaehyun Is A Bad Bestfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will most likely not have consistent updates but I'll try my best to actually finish this :) also if you see any mistakes please feel free to let me know and constructive criticism is welcome :D

“So are you staying at your parents' home for spring break or are you saying in the dorms?", jaehyun asked while watching some random episode of greys anatomy on their worn second-hand brown couch.

“Well my grandparents are coming to Chicago this year, so they want me home so we can spend some time together and help around.” johnny responded while sitting down too, “mom also asked if you wanted to come for dinner when they come”

Jaehyun nodded “ sure, I mean why not it's not every year your grandparents come here”

“Great I'll tell my mom to make room for one more Saturday night.”

𓂸

It's not even a 30-minute drive home from his college, he didn’t know why he didn't just live and his parent's house instead of the dorms but his parents wanted him to have the “full college experience”. He's having second thoughts about inviting jaehyun over for dinner with his grandparents this time, while he’s helping prepare for dinner and putting down the plates on the mahogany table, he remembers all the stupid things jaehyun has said and shudders.

But once dinner starts and jaehyun comes over he knows.

Inviting jaehyun was a mistake.

Because when dinner starts and jaehyun arrives, he can’t stop talking and answering all their questions. All it took was one wrong question from his grandma and it all went downhill.

"so Youngho have you met anyone special yet?"

"uh not really I've been too busy with school and work" he replies

"really because you do sure spend a lot of time tutoring that little boyfriend of yours", Jaehyun chimes in.

"uh haha he isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend that I'm helping out," he says nervously, he didn't think jaehyun would bring up his crush on Mark.

“ what do you mean of course you're dating, what about all those dates with him? Huh?” jaehyun teases, the yellow tinted light above making his smirk look more mischievous.

“Ooh who is this guy, c’ mon Youngho, no need to be shy, tell me more about your boyfriend”, his grandma interrupts.

“Is he the reason you haven't coming back home that often during the weekends?” his mother says, “Oh why have you been keeping this a secret? Tell us more? What's his name?”

“But- I- he’s not- he's not my boyfriend…”, Johnny tries to explain.

“He’s just ashamed that mark is still only a freshman.” jaehyun says.

_ This fucker, I’m totally gonna get him back for this._

“Oh youngho you don't have to worry about that, you know your grandma and I are almost five years apart, she was still 20 when I was 25”, his grandpa finally spoke up, "why don't you bring him home this week so we can meet him, before we leave."

"It would be a pleasure to meet him call him up and bring him, oh, now I have another big dinner to prepare for!", his mom rushes out.

He cant believe jaehyun just got him into this situation, so much for being a best friend, he was now in deep shit, there's no way he could get someone to else to come in and stage as Mark, much less actually get Mark to agree to come and act as his boyfriend.

𓂸

after dinner in Johnny's bedroom, he closes the door after jaehyun comes in. As soon as the door closes jaehyun starts bursting out with laughter, "I can't believe they think mark is your boyfriend", he manages out through bursts of laughter.

“Do you know how bad this is, how am I gonna get Mark to agree to this, he's gonna say no and then I'm gonna have two disappointed grandparents and I won't see them for god knows how long,” Johnny rambles.

Jaehyun, still probably dying from laughter, sits on the teal duvet covered bed, “ Oh c’ mon, of course he’ll agree, he loves you, he practically looks at you like you saved his dog from death half of the time.”

Johnny gives him a look, “The kid probably only looks like that because I help him on his homework, I would look like that too if someone basically did my homework for me.”

“You need to stop babying him, he’s not a kid, you're only trying to convince your self he's a kid so you don't have to face that fact that you like him, and stop doing his homework too your only supposed to help and answer his questions, just because your whipped doesn't mean that you have to do everything for him,” the younger lectured him.

It's not his fault Mark gives him puppy dog eyes every time he doesn't know what to do on his homework, ok maybe a little but that's beside the point, Mark is still nineteen and he’s twenty-three, it’s only four years apart but he feels like its ages apart, and he’ll be graduating next year and Mark will still be stuck studying...

“Shouldn't you be heading to Sicheng's place now, it’s getting late and I still have to figure out how to break this down to mark or whatever I'm gonna do.” johnny retorts.

“Oh shit gotta go, I told him I would be there before ten o clock,” he said quickly, “bye! Tell me when Mark agrees!”, is the last thing he said before he goes out the door.

Now to figure out what to do, I have to try and at least ask mark before I ask a complete stranger huh. He gets out gis phone and sends a quick text to mark.

“hey do you have time to hang out tomorrow or are you busy”

“Nowhere do you want to meet 😯 ”

“Wanna go for ice cream? I'll pick you up is 2 ok with u”

“Sure and yeah ill be ready by two, I'm staying in my dorm still so you can pick me up there 😊”

“Ok then see you tomorrow :)”

_Guess I’ll just wing it tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave any comments here too!! https://curiouscat.me/johnwinrenhyuck


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice? Question?

I haven't updated in a while and that's because of multiple reasons.

It, being school, has been hard lately trying to keep up, and that has taken up most of my time. I also have personal reasons for why this is and this past year has not been going great.

I want to make it clear I am NOT discontinuing this fic.

I also wanted to talk about the future and direction of this fic. Another big reason why I haven't updated is although the second chapter is about done, But not happy with the first chapter so I have spent some time rewriting it, it hasn't changed drastically but I am unsure whether or not to reupload the first chapter because I feel like people won't want to reread it, or if I should just leave it how it is and just keep going. 

Please tell what you think, I want to know if you would reread it if I revamped it or if I should keep it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, and all comments are welcome. ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments here too!! https://curiouscat.me/johnwinrenhyuck


End file.
